


𝗕 𝗘 𝗦 𝗧 𝗜 𝗘 | 𝘓𝘰𝘶 𝘹 𝘙𝘦𝘢𝘥𝘦𝘳 𝘹 𝘖𝘱𝘩𝘦𝘭𝘪𝘢

by yelenamybeloved



Category: No Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gay
Language: Lingua latina
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 14:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30006099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yelenamybeloved/pseuds/yelenamybeloved
Summary: ◌↝ Please do not read this if you aren't in Lou's trigger list. Glowing Arianna members only 🥺🥺🥺🥺 ♥︎
Relationships: Lou/Reader/Ophelia
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to this while reading this story 🥺https://youtu.be/JGwWNGJdvx8

hello if you arent part of Glowing Arianna or Swag Corner get the fuck out this whole story is an inside joke 🥺


	2. ↷ 𝖠 𝗐𝖾𝗂𝗋𝖽 𝗆𝖺𝗇𝗌𝗂𝗈𝗇. ↶

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some clingy and annoying girl invites you to a server called "Lou's Mansion", but you didn't know you would meet the love of your life, maybe loves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song i chose for this chapter 🥺🥺🥺https://youtu.be/JGwWNGJdvx8

☼

↝ You just got out of school after a long day, your phone started ringing so you grabbed it, as you were about to answer the call, they hung up `you sighed` « 76 missed calls from Miranda?! God what's wrong with her...» you thot, i meant thought, you decided to call her back and she answered after 5 seconds because she's sad as hell.

“Hiii Y/N!!! My cutie pie“

”Stop... calling me that, its lowkey weird... bbbbbbaaka!!!!!“

”B-But Y/N after Hoeduce deleted his server you are the only cutie left for my lonely ass"

“I don't care lol“

”Why did you fucking say lol out loud thats mad we- cutie you shouldn't say that.”

“Dang ok. Anyways why did you call me 76 fucking times.“

”So, my friend, her name is Lou but you can call her emo bitch, she has a discord server, it's full of mindsl- *coughs cutely* I meant nice people!! You should definitely join”

“Alright, send me the invite and I'll join.“ you hung up. You patiently waited for Miranda to send the invite and she finally did.

**Y/N POV**

↷♡↶

here's the invite ♥︎ 

introduce yourself btw! if you dont want lou to hunt you down ahaha :cry:

↷♡↶

What a weirdo. I clicked Join and got a message from MEE6:

„Welcome to Lou's Mansion!! Introduce yourself and get roles in the auto-roles channel. Be nice and don't start any drama!!„

Did she really waste all of that time on a message that makes me want to burn her house down? Gosh... nevermind why am I so angry? Right because Lou is the ugliest and dumbest name I've ever heard in my life. Why does the owner have a fucking duck profile picture?

I went in the introduction channel and made an intro like Miranda told me to.

♫♪♫

𝗡𝗮𝗺𝗲:Y/N

𝗣𝗿𝗼𝗻𝗼𝘂𝗻𝘀: I go by any pronouns.

𝗧𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗴𝗲𝗿𝘀: None

𝗠𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝗮𝗯𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗺𝗲: I like Rhythm games like Love Live and Bandori bla bla. I am part of the womanism cult.

♫♪♫

**Mother Lou:**

Oh!! hello Y/N, you must be Mirandas friend ♥︎♡

**Y/N**

Yea lol, nice to meet yall or sum 

**Ophelia**

heyyyy!!! owo

_cringe. so damn cringe._

**Ophelia**

I am Lou's girlfriend. Nice to meet you!!

**Y/N**

Uhm hi?

Why are 90 ppl in this server but its just us talking?

**Mother Lou**

Kys. I mean.. you like Love Live?

Because I'm a hugeee fannn of it!!! I loveee all the Love Live girls ♥︎♡

**Y/N**

Glad I've finally found my people lol.

_I checked the time. 3:04 PM. I should eat lunch... I'll just make cup noodles._

**_~ Time Skip ~_ **

_It was now 4:16 pm, I sighed and grabbed my phone, 3 friend requests and 20 notifications from discord._

_„What the hell.“_

_Maybe joining Lou's server was a mistake, perhaps it wasn't, after all I joined just an hour ago or so, this could have been my chance of making new friends._

_I went in **Lou's Mansion,** I got pinged a lot.. so the 20 notifications were pings._

_@Y/N welcome!! check the intros if you haven't yet_

_oh!! a new member.. @Y/N hi?_

_Sigh... I'll have to go in the intro channel again, I ain't gonna read all those fucking intros... I'll just read some, starting off with Lou._

♫♪♫

𝗡𝗮𝗺𝗲: Shelby, I prefer Lou tho.

𝗣𝗿𝗼𝗻𝗼𝘂𝗻𝘀: She/Her

𝗧𝗿𝗶𝗴𝗴𝗲𝗿𝘀: Seduce, Michela, Shae, Joseph's Ankles, Arianna, Elijah, Sammy and Ana

𝗠𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝗮𝗯𝗼𝘂𝘁 𝗺𝗲: I am NOT transphobic, also I do not manipulate my children, I love them all, I would never hurt them.

♫♪♫

_The hell?! What the fuck did I just read, I'll just skip the reading intros part, I'll probably get brain damage if I keep reading this bullshit._

_Maybe I'll just ask Lou what did those people do, maybe they were anime characters or some shit like that.. no no, why would she get triggered by characters, well it's possible but why._

**Y/N**

Hey yall, I've read some of the intros like you told me to ^^.

Anyways, I've noticed that Lou has a lot of triggers aha, what did those people/characters/idk do? Did some drama happen or what??

I'm genuinely curious ahah, I hope I didn't make anyone uncomfortable (￣^￣)

**Milf Lou**

HSJSJ, DWW u didnt make anyone uncomfortable!! Ur such a cutie <3

Anyways, they accused me of being transphobic because I said "I need a real man".. lol, I meant that i needed someone with a masculine voice, since it was for a very important work, for disney, I wanna work for disney in the future.

It's very complicated but they are obsessed lol JSJS

_Why would anyone be obsessed for her, she's annoying.. as hell. I bet she says she's not like other girls.. lol._

_How did I even think lol, why did I do that again? If Miranda could read my mind she would probably beat me up or something. Uhhh I'm so scared of a 16 yr old that doesn't know how sex works boo hoo._

What the hell am I even saying.

_I should shower now that I think about it._

_I went in the bathroom and turned on the water, I don't really like cold showers so I waited till the water was hot enough for my liking._

I washed my massive honka badonkas and huge ass, the rest... the water gon reach it i guess. I started washing my hair   
  
„Fuck I have lice... all cause of that musty bitch of uhh.. yea Miranda whatever. Bouta go bald.“

_After I finished showering I looked at[myself](https://images.app.goo.gl/kGQ7dX5oN3vdb9i76) in the mirror._

_„ **Wow. I'm so fucking hot“**_

_𓀐_

**Lou's POV**

_I can't believe that idiot of Miranda invited.. what's their name again?? Oh right Y/N, yea, why the fuck did she invite them. Asking about my triggers, I haven't thought of a way of making myself look like the victim yet. Maybe I could say they invited me in a server and started insulting me.? No.. they will definitely ask for proof. Mhm I'll just say they accused me of being transphobic, like I already did, and then say they started calling me a faggot but I deleted the screenshots because I have no storage left._

** ~~_I'll turn them into one of my mindslaves._ ~~ **

_↷ 𝗧 𝗕 𝗖_ _↶_


End file.
